There are a variety of connectors which are employed to establish electrical communication between pairs of conductors and/or various electrical components. The configuration of, and performance criteria for, a particular connector will depend upon its application. In general, electrical connectors should present a low electrical resistivity and should be easy to assemble and disassemble. In most instances it is important that the connectors be low in cost and easy to manufacture. In particular applications it is important that an electrical connector be capable of handling high voltage and/or current loads. In vehicular applications, it is often necessary that connectors be capable of providing an environmentally sealed connection, and that they provide a positive connection which is not loosened by vibration, stress, thermal cycling and so forth.
Because of the increasing sophistication of the electrical and electronic systems of motor vehicles, the design and selection of electrical connectors for vehicular use is of increasing importance. Motor vehicles now include control and monitoring systems which include many discrete components together with a number of complex wiring harnesses. Electrical connectors utilized in motor vehicles generally encounter significant vibration as well as harsh ambient conditions. Frequently such connectors carry relatively high currents, and in some instances critical safety systems are dependent upon the establishment and maintenance of reliable electrical connections. In addition to the foregoing, manufacturing criteria for the mass production of motor vehicles requires that electrical connectors employed therein be relatively low in cost and simple to use.
One particular type of connector establishes electrical communication between a pair of terminals via relatively large, flat contact surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,522 discloses one such electrical connector comprised of a pair of flat, circular terminals which rotationally engage one another. As shown therein, a separate, resilient lock strip is employed to maintain a positive electrical connection between the engaged terminals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,903 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,070 both disclose electrical connectors in which pairs of terminals rotationally engage one another.
The present invention provides an electrical connector which is capable of handling relatively large amounts of current, and which provides a positive locking connection, not prone to loosening by vibration, thermal cycling, mechanical shock or the like. The connector of the present invention is simple to use, and does not employ any separate clips or components. The connector provides a tight, resilient and atmospherically sealed connection. The connector of the present invention may be employed to establish electrical contact between conductor pairs and/or components, and is particularly well suited for vehicular applications. These and other advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the drawings, discussion and description which follow.